


Glad You're Here

by natashasbanner



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Casey discovers a new development in her relationship with Alex.





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I just started rewatching SVU from the beginning and these two are my favorite characters so it only makes sense to ship them. This is loosely based on an otp prompt I saw on Tumblr.

Casey was starting to get annoyed. This was ridiculous. She’d barely been able to keep her eyes open in the living room when she was working. She’d decided to put herself out of her misery and got to bed, look over her cases with fresh eyes in the morning. But that had been almost two hours ago.

She’d tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable to no avail. She was just about to give up on sleep altogether and go back to her files when she heard the front door open. She stilled and listened to the soft thump of shoes hitting the floor and soft foot steps padding their way to the bedroom. 

Light from the hall flooded the room as the door opened and Casey squinted against it. 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” Alex said, closing the door behind her with a soft click. 

Casey shrugged and settled back against the headboard. “Couldn’t,” she said with a huff. 

In the dark, Casey saw Alex duck her head. “I’m sorry, I got caught up at the office.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Casey assured her. 

“I’ll only be a minute,” Alex said before pushing away from the door. 

She hurried around the room in the dark, stripping out of her work clothes and changing into a pair of pajama pants and on of Casey’s old tshirts. Casey smiled softly when the bed dipped beside her a moment later and Alex crawled under the covers. 

Casey didn’t waste any time scooting over to Alex’s side of the bed. Alex instinctively reached out and wrapped her arms around her and rolled onto her back so that Casey’s head rested against her chest. Casey hummed softly and yawned. 

“How was your day?” Casey muttered, her eyes drifting closed. 

“Long,” she said with a sigh. “Irritating.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Casey whispered and lifted her head long enough to press a soft kiss the Alex’s lips. 

She laid back down, her ear right over Alex’s steadily beating heart. 

“Me too,” she said and Casey could hear the smile in her voice. 

Casey yawned again and snuggled deeper closer to Alex. Alex brought her hand up to run her fingers through Casey’s hair, the other settled against the small of her back under her shirt. Casey wasn’t sure if it was the warmth from Alex’s body or the simple knowledge that she was there, but the wave of exhaustion she’d felt earlier washed back over her. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

She wrinkled her nose and let out an annoyed huff. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just realized something,” she grumbled. 

“Am I supposed to guess?” Alex asked, sounding amused. 

Casey was silent for a long time before she finally answered. 

“I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t here.” 

Alex froze for a moment, her heart rate picking up slightly, but relaxed just as quickly. 

“Okay,” she said definitively. 

Casey was too tired to try and figure out what that meant. Instead she pressed herself even closer to Alex and let the fingers combing through her hair and steady beat of her heart lull her to sleep.


End file.
